In a rotor of a gas turbine, use is generally made of rotor disks which have, distributed around the outer circumference, a multiplicity of blade holding grooves in each of which a rotor blade is fastened by way of a blade holding profile. This makes it possible to replace the rotor blade in the event of wear. It is furthermore known that the blade holding grooves should be protected against the penetration of the hot gas flowing through the gas turbine. To this end, circumferentially distributed segmented sealing elements are used in a known manner in front of the end side of the rotor disk. Embodiments that are known in this regard are known for example from EP 1 804 338 A1, EP 1 944 471 A1 and from EP 2 399 004 A1. In these cases, the sealing elements generally have a flat shape and extend from an annular groove beneath the blade holding grooves to beyond the outer circumference of the rotor disk. Thus, the blade holding grooves are reliably covered by the sealing elements. The sealing elements are fastened to the rotor disk or to the rotor blades in different ways, wherein, to this end, the sealing elements are generally mounted on the inner circumference in an annular groove of the rotor disk. The sealing elements are likewise usually secured axially to the outer circumference in an annular groove which is formed by the circumferentially segmented mutually adjoining rotor blades.
Upon rotation of the rotor, the sealing elements are usually supported in the annular groove in the rotor blades. In this case, the centrifugal force on the sealing elements additionally stresses the in any case highly stressed rotor blades.